


POI fic - Weaponized

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's CIA training had taught him to be creative with the materials at hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - Weaponized

Finch and Reese watched from the surveillance van, waiting for the moment when Reese could enter with the firefighters and sneak back to retrieve the codes from the safe.

Everything had gone according to plan. As expected, the goons had tossed the package in the trash after only a cursory examination. After that it was simply a matter of picking the right time to detonate the disguised plastic explosives. The resulting fire had spread quickly, forcing the bad guys to flee from their formerly impregnable fortress.

As he watched the growing conflagration, Harold sighed and said “Mr Reese, Only you could turn a simple fruit cake into a WMD”


End file.
